minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Better Minecraft Mod
This page belongs to MeapeeNation. Do not edit it without MeapeeNation's permission. The better minecraft mod is a customizable mod, meaning you can choose which features to have, and which features to not have. Each feature can be enabled/disabled. In addition, some features enable you to choose what the features are like (Features only do that if they say they do) Anything in italics is incomplete, except for this line. This was inspired by, and had most ideas borrowed from quark Items Tools Obsidian Tools (2 options:) # Obsidian tools deal more damage & have better mining compared to diamonds, but less durability. # Obsidian tools have more durability compared to diamonds, but deal less damage & have worse mining. Food Egg cooked in furnace = Cooked egg, which fills 3 hunger (or 1.5 drumsticks) Drink Thirst Bar added. if full, hunger won't go down. The bar decreases 2x as fast as the hunger bar. When it is empty, you begin to starve. Drink Options (At least one of the first 3 must be active) Clicking on water will restore 2 thirst (or 1 bubble, which there are 10 of) Drinking a water bottle will restore 4 thirst. Clicking on a caldron will remove water from the caldron and restore 3 thirst. You can choose if all 3 options will restore 3 thirst, or choose what it says above. Blocks Bark blocks added, like wood but with the bark texture on all sides. By putting wood blocks in a 2x2 square in a crafting grid, you get 4 bark. You can make walls out of bark. Charred nether bricks blocks added. Like nether bricks but darker. By putting (a) normal nether brick block(s) with a fire charge, you get as many charred nether brick blocks as the amount of nether brick blocks put into the crafting table. Bricks now have different color parts of its texture, you can adjust the variation, and put bricks in a 2x2 grid to get 4 bricks with the old texture. There are now a new block for every wood type for: * Bookshelves * Trapdoors * Chests Note: Crafting one of those items with multiple wood types will make the item the type you used the most. If the most common wood type is tied, the item will not craft. Leaf carpets added, like a carpet but has a leaf texture, and is crafted with leaves. Can be made with any type of leaves, crafting a leaf carpet with multiple leaf types will make the carpet the leaf type you used the most. If the most common leaf type is tied, the carpet will not craft. Redstone Pistons can now move tile entities, like chests. There is a new block, called ender watcher, which is crafted from: putting an eye of ender in center, redstone dust on the side, and obsidian in the corner. Looking at ender watcher will make it emit a full redstone signal. It has a GUI where the person who placed it can choose who can use it and who can not. Obsidian pressure plates added. Only players can activate them. Weather detectors added. Emits a signal of 0 when no weather, 5 when snow, 10 when rain, and maximum during a thunderstorm. Right clicking invert the signals. You can use redstone to break blocks. Dispensers can now: * Place blocks * Place crops * Play records/noteblocks. Ores Ruby ore added, as rare as gold. Ruby can be traded with villagers. Emerald is now as rare as ruby. Mobs If a mob can eat an item it is touching, it will eat the item. If 2 mobs of the same species eat, and they are within 10 blocks of each other, they will mate. Villager trades modified.Category:Weapons Category:Food Category:Blocks Category:Beverages __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mods Category:Ores Category:Tools Category:Redstone Category:Mobs